Home Alone
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Terinspirasi dari Home Alone. Ini versi low budgetnya. FF Request dari Mpink. Uchiha Family campur sedikit bumbu NaruSasu. omNaru x chibiSasu
[Oneshot]

Title : Home Alone

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Main Cast : Uchiha Family with Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.

Genre : Humor parody?

BGM : Ayaka - Nijiiro

* * *

Terinspirasi dari Home Alone.

Ini Home Alone versi low budget.

Requestnya mpink. Smoga suka (з´⌣`ε)

* * *

Di sebuah perumahan kawasan elite, tinggallah sebuah keluarga kecil bernama keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan dua anak laki-laki. Uchiha Itachi, sang anak sulung berumur 17 tahun, merupakan siswa SMU di sekolah swasta. Itachi adalah tipe pemuda yang banyak digilai siswi di sekolahnya. Wajar saja, karena Uchiha Itachi itu tampan, kaya raya, cerdas, baik hati dan sedikit angkuh.

Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke, sang bungsu yang baru berumur 6 tahun, adalah bocah SD yang hyperactive, gemar beceloteh, dan keras kepala.

"Sasu, ikannya jangan dikasih terlalu banyak makan", tegur Mikoto, sang ibu menasihati Sasuke yang sedang memberi makan dua ikan mas koki di akuarium.

"Minato dan Kushina harus banyak makan, biar mereka gemuk", jelas Sasuke yang tidak mau mendengar nasihat sang ibu. Sasuke ingin melihat kedua ikan mas koki peliharaan Fugaku -sang ayah, tumbuh besar dan gemuk-gemuk.

"Terlalu gemuk juga tidak baik", Mikoto mengambil sebungkus pellet dari tangan mungil Sasuke. Mikoto meletakkan makanan ikan itu di rak paling atas, agar Sasuke tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

"Aaaa~ mama...", Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Mikoto mencubit gemas pipi Sasuke.

* * *

Sesi makan malam.

"Ayo, Sasu, sayurnya makan yang banyak ya", Mikoto memberi semangkuk kecil sayuran hijau untuk Sasuke.

"Terlalu banyak makan, nanti Sasu gemuk. Mama bilang terlalu gemuk itu tidak baik", Sasuke ingat betul dengan nasihat Mikoto tadi siang. Mikoto hanya senyum-senyum masam menanggapi.

"Kau harus banyak makan sayur, agar kau tidak bantat", ejek Itachi.

"Sasu tidak bantat! Sasu masih dalam pertumbuhan. Nanti kalau Sasu sudah besar, Sasu pasti akan lebih tinggi dari kakak",

"Ban-tat", Itachi menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan wajahnya, tidak suka diejek bantat, walaupun dia memang bantat.

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya, di kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke sengaja bangun lebih pagi agar bisa mengurus -menculik Tobi -anjing ras Shih Tzu berumur 5 tahun, kesayangan Itachi. Selama ini, Itachi melarang Sasuke untuk bermain-main dengan Tobi. Tobi nyaris mati ketika Sasuke mamandikannya -memasukkan Tobi ke dalam mesin cuci. Sasuke mengira cara itu lebih efektif dan murah daripada perawatan mahal di salon.

"Sedikit lagi, Tobi-chan", kedua tangan mungil Sasuke dengan telaten mengepang-ngepang rambut-rambut putih yang lebat dan panjang milik Tobi. Sambil bersenandung kecil, menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai hair do cilik.

Setelah membuat beberapa kepangan, Sasuke menggulung kepangan tersebut satu persatu dan menyematkan pita bunga berwarna-warni.

"Amazing!", seru Sasuke terkagum melihat mahakaryanya.

* * *

"SASUKE!", teriak Itachi marah besar ketika melihat penampilan Tobi yang tidak biasa.

Sasuke dengan polosnya berlari menghampiri Itachi.

"Tobi-chan cantik kan, kak?", sambil tersenyum memandang Itachi, berharap Itachi berterimakasih padanya.

Tapi bukan ucapan terimakasih, melainkan cubitan panas di pipi Sasuke.

"Tobi itu jantan! Jangan didandani seperti itu!",

Gara-gara ulah Sasuke, sepulang sekolah nanti, Itachi harus membawa Tobi ke salon untuk meluruskan kembali rambut-rambutnya.

* * *

Sasuke merasa kesepian di rumah. Mikoto sedang tidur siang. Sedangkan Itachi pergi ke salon untuk merapikan rambut Tobi.

Sasuke bosan bermain PS di kamar, akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar kamar, memberi makan ikan. Karena tubuhnya bantat, Sasuke mengambil bangku di dapur untuk memanjat. Dia berhasil meraih bungkusan kecil yang berisi pellet.

"Waktunya makan!", Sasuke mengetuk-ketuk akuarium, membuat kedua ikan bergerak menghampiri.

Tangannya mulai membuka bungkusan lalu menaburkan butiran pellet ke permukaan air. Kushina -ikan mas koki berwarna merah- makan lebih banyak dibanding Minato -ikan mas koki berwarna kuning.

"Kushina memang doyan makan", guman Sasuke melihat postur tubuh Kushina yang lebih besar dari Minato.

Kembali Sasuke menuangkan pellet dalam jumlah banyak. Dia tahu bahwa Kushina sangat lapar.

* * *

Malam harinya.

"Uchiha Sa-su-keee!", Fugaku memanggil anak bungsunya dengan penuh penekanan. Fugaku menahan diri untuk tidak memarahi Sasuke.

"Ada apa, pa?",

"Ini ulahmu?", tanya Fugaku menyuruh Sasuke melihat ke akuarium yang airnya keruh.

Kedua mata Sasuke membulat terkejut melihat Kushina mengambang tidak bergerak dengan posisi terbalik.

"Papa! Kushina terbalik!", jerit Sasuke menarik-narik kaos Fugaku.

"Ini karena kau memberinya makan terlalu banyak",

"Tapi Kushina lapar",

"Terlalu banyak makan, bisa menyebabkan kematian pada ikan", Fugaku mengangkat tubuh Kushina dengan saringan kecil dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Maaf~ Sasu tidak tahu~", wajah Sasuke memerah, kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hn", Fukaku hanya menepuk pundak Sasuke, tidak tega memarahi Sasuke yang telah membuat Kushina terbunuh.

* * *

Sasuke mencongkel semua isi celengan ayamnya, dia ingin membeli ikan mas koki yang baru sebagai wujud tanggung jawabnya yang telah membuat peliharaan sang ayah mati.

Sasuke membeli ikan mas koki yang sama besar dengan Kushina, hanya saja warnanya kuning seperti warna Minato.

"Nah Minato, ini teman barumu. Namanya Asuma", Sasuke meletakkan ikan mas koki baru yang dinamainya Asuma.

"Minato sekarang tidak sendirian lagi", Sasuke tersenyum melihat kedua ikan yang berwarna sama itu.

* * *

Tapi sayangnya, niat baik Sasuke membawa musibah bagi Minato. Asuma dan Minato tidak bisa akur, mereka berantem dan berakhir dengan kematian Minato. Jika saja Sasuke tahu bahwa ikan yang jenis dan warnanya sama akan berantem jika ditempatkan di wadah yang sama. Tapi sayangnya, Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa.

Fugaku tidak bisa menahan amarahnya melihat kedua ikan -mahal- kesayangannya mati begitu cepat. Fugaku menjewer kuping Sasuke sebagai hukuman atas kenakalan Sasuke.

"Papa jahat! Hueeee~", raung Sasuke berlari ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2. Sasuke menangis di dalam selimut.

Setelah puas menangis, diapun jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Sasuke masih ngambek pada Fugaku. Dia enggan berbicara pada sang ayah. Fugaku malah cuek, nanti juga Sasuke akan berbicara padanya lagi. Fugaku tahu betul bahwa Sasuke bukan tipe anak yang ngambek berhari-hari.

* * *

Seperti dugaan Fugaku, Sasuke kembali berbicara padanya. Sasuke kesulitan mengerjakan PR matematikanya. Dia ingin bertanya pada Itachi, tapi Itachi melarang memasuki kamarnya. Sedangkan Mikoto sedang sibuk di dapur, menyuruh Sasuke untuk bertanya pada Fugaku. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus bertanya pada Fugaku yang sedang santai menonton berita.

* * *

Suatu siang hari, ketika Mikoto ada acara kumpul bersama teman-teman. Meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke di rumah.

Sasuke sedang menonton film Home Alone di TV. Dia sangat kagum melihat aksi Alex yang berani melawan para pencuri.

"Kau persis seperti Alex. Menyebalkan", ejek Itachi.

Sasuke mencibir mendengar ejekan Itachi.

"Alex itu anak yang pintar, bukan menyebalkan",

"Ya, dia memang pintar membuat masalah...ahahaha...", Itachi pergi bersama Tobi, setelah menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sasuke.

Itachi ada janji mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah temannya. Dia juga membawa Tobi ke sana, itu lebih aman daripada meninggalkan Tobi bersama Sasuke di rumah.

* * *

Itachi tidak bisa berlama-lama di rumah teman, dia harus segera tiba di rumah sebelum sang ibu pulang. Itachi juga cemas meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di rumah, bisa-bisa rumah mereka roboh atau terbakar karena ulah nakal Sasuke.

"Tadaima", ucap Itachi sambil menggendong Tobi.

Suasana rumah sunyi senyap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan akibat ulah Sasuke.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidur", pikir Itachi bernafas lega.

Itachi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tiba di ujung tangga, Itachi dikagetkan dengan teriakan 'BOOO!' dari Sasuke yang muncul tiba-tiba, kemudian sesuatu yang kecil dan kenyal dilempar mengenai wajahnya.

"Whuaaa!", teriak Itachi mendapati cicak di wajahnya. Tubuh Itachi oleng ke belakang, ditambah Tobi yang melompat turun dari pelukan, tidak sempat menyeimbangkan badan. Hingga akhirnya Itachi terjatuh berguling-guling terbentur anak-anak tangga.

"Amazing!", seru Sasuke melihat gaya jatuh Itachi yang tidak elite.

Sasuke berlari menuruni tangga, menghampiri Itachi.

"Kakak, baik-baik saja kan?", tanya Sasuke polos. Sasuke mengira bahwa sang kakak akan baik-baik saja, mengingat para pencuri di film yang terjatuh dari tangga masih bisa bangkit berdiri dan berlari mengejar Alex.

"Kakak?", panggil Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Itachi yang tidak bergerak.

Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa reaksi Itachi ini tidak sama dengan yang di film.

* * *

Itachi mengalami gegar otak, patah tulang leher dan tangan kiri. Itachi masih dalam keadaan koma.

Mikoto yang lembut berubah menjadi monster. Mikoto marah sambil memukuli pantat Sasuke dengan rotan.

"Sasu memang salah...hiks...hiks...", Sasuke menangis menerima hukuman itu, "Maafkan Sasu...",

Mikoto menyuruh Sasuke ke kamar dan melarangnya ke luar dari kamar. Jika Sasuke keluar dari kamar sebelum diizinkan, maka Mikoto akan memukuli pantatnya.

"Guk!", Tobi menjilati wajah Sasuke yang basah karena menangis.

"Hueee~", tangis Sasuke semakin kuat.

Memeluk Tobi dengan erat, hanya Tobi yang mau memaafkannya dan mau mengerti perasaannya kali ini.

* * *

Malam harinya Sasuke terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, dia tidak bisa tidur lagi. Dia memutuskan untuk ke dapur mengambil cemilan.

Baru satu langkah keluar dari pintu kamar, Sasuke teringat dengan pesan Mikoto yang melarangnya keluar kamar tanpa izin.

Sasuke kembali ke kamar, mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Mikoto yang sedang di rumah sakit.

"Mama, Sasu mau ke dapur", ucap Sasuke pelan, takut Mikoto kembali memarahinya.

 _"Tidak boleh!",_ tolak Mikoto tegas. Mikoto takut Sasuke bermain api di dapur.

Karena dilarang, Sasuke hanya bisa menuruti keingian sang ibu.

* * *

15 menit kemudian.

Sasuke masih belum bisa tidur.

"5 menit saja, ma!", ucap Sasuke entah kepada siapa?

Sasuke berlari cepat keluar kamar, menuruni tangga, menuju dapur. Menekan saklar lampu untuk menerangi dapur yang gelap.

Lampu dinyalakan, Sasuke terkejut melihat sosok asing berbaju serba hitam sedang memasukkan isi kulkas ke dalam kantung plastik hitam. Sosok asing yang wajahnya ditutupi topi dan masker mulut berwarna hitam, yang hanya menampakkan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit, mematung menatap Sasuke.

"AAAA!", teriak Sasuke dan sosok asing itu bersamaan.

Sasuke langsung berlari ke kamarnya, mengunci pintu kamar, melompat ke atas ranjang sambil memeluk Tobi yang terbangun.

Sasuke meraih ponselnya, menghubungi Mikoto dan polisi.

* * *

Rumah keluarga Uchiha dikerumuni banyak orang. 2 mobil polisi terparkir di halaman rumah. Polisi datang setelah mendapat laporan terjadi pencurian di rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Kami tidak menemukan tanda-tanda pintu atau jendela yang dibobol. Hanya dapur yang sedikit kotor", polisi yang berwajah sangar itu melirik Sasuke, "Saya rasa si kecil ini lapar",

"Sasu memang lapar, tapi bukan Sasu yang mengot...",

"Maafkan anak kami. Si kecil ini memang suka berulah", sela Fugaku membungkuk meminta maaf pada polisi.

"Tidak seharusnya anda meninggalkan anak sekecil ini sendirian di rumah",

"Hn. Maafkan saya", sekali lagi, Fugaku membungkuk sebelum polisi pergi. Fugaku juga memohon maaf pada tetangga yang telah membuat tidur mereka terganggu.

* * *

Di kamar Sasuke.

"Sasu melihat orang asing di dapur. Sasu tidak bohong", bela Sasuke yang sedari tapi ucapannya dihiraukan.

"Tidurlah",

"Sasu tidak bisa tidur. Sasu lapar",

"Kau baru saja mengotori dapur dan menghabiskan makanan di kulkas",

"Tapi itu bukan Sasu!",

"Tidurlah. Nanti kau harus sekolah",

"Sasu tidak mau sekolah! Pantat Sasu masih sakit!",

Fugaku menghela nafas jenuh, melihat sikap Sasuke yang membantahnya.

"Dengar", Fugaku mencengkram pundak Sasuke, "Kakak sedang di rumah sakit, sampai saat ini masih belum bangun. Tolong jangan buat masalah lagi. Kepala papa pusing",

"Tapi papa, Sasu benar-benar melihat orang asing di dapur", mata Sasuke mulai berkaca-kaca, mengapa tidak ada yang percaya padanya? Mengapa sang ayah malah memarahinya? Seharusnya sang ayah memeluknya, dia sungguh ketakutan saat pencuri itu masuk ke rumah.

"Jangan mengarang cerita untuk menutupi kesalahanmu. Bukankah mama melarangmu keluar dari kamar?",

Sasuke menunduk lesu. Dia memang salah telah melanggar larangan sang ibu. Tapi , seandainya dia tidak keluar kamar, apa pencuri itu akan melakukan sesuatu padanya?

"Tidurlah", ucap Fugaku meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

* * *

Keesokan malam harinya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di rumah. Sebelum pergi, Mikoto mengambil ponsel Sasuke, memperingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak mengerjai polisi lagi. Juga menyuruh Sasuke tetap di kamar. Segala macam cemilan telah tersedia di atas meja belajar. Jika Sasuke bisa baik-baik di rumah, maka Mikoto akan memaafkan semua kesalahannya.

"Sasu butuh ponsel untuk menghubungi mama dan papa", Sasuke memelas pada Mikoto agar ponselnya tidak disita.

"Semuanya sudah mama sediakan",

"Bagaimana jika pencuri itu kembali?",

"Tidak ada pencuri. Rumah ini aman. Cepat tidur. Besok Sasu harus ke sekolah",

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya.

Mikoto mendapati isi kulkas berceceran mengotori lantai. Tersangka utamanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasu tidak menepati janji. Mama kecewa",

"Hn?", Sasuke mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti maksud Mikoto.

"Sasu keluar kamar dan memakan sisa makan malam di kulkas. Padahal mama melarang Sasu untuk keluar kamar",

"Sasu tidak keluar kamar kok!", bantah Sasuke yang tidak merasa telah melanggar janji.

Apapun pembelaan yang dikatakan Sasuke, Mikoto tidak mau mendengar. Mikoto sudah kecewa pada Sasuke. Sasuke anak nakal yang suka berbohong.

* * *

Sasuke merasa kedua orang tuanya menghiraukannya. Mereka sudah tidak menyayanginya karena dia seorang pembohong. Untuk itu, malam ini dia bertekad akan menangkap sang pelaku yang telah membuatnya kehilangan kasih sayang orang tuanya.

* * *

Karena Sasuke tidak memiliki uang, maka Sasuke memanfaatkan barang-barang yang ada di rumah. Setelah pulang sekolah, dia langsung merancang ide dan mengumpulkan beberapa barang yang akan digunakan sebagai perangkap.

Dia tersenyum geli membayangkan dirinya seperti Alex.

"Uuuh~", Sasuke menggaruk punggung dan pantatnya yang gatal-gatal. Tanpa dia sadari, bintik-bintik merah mulai bermunculan di area yang digaruknya.

* * *

Setelah memastikan orang tuanya pergi dan akan kembali besok pagi, Sasuke memulai aksinya.

Menuangkan cairan pencuci piring di lantai di sekitar pintu dan jendela belakang. Kemudian menaburkan beberapa kelereng dan paku payung di sana. Mengambil penggorengan sebagai senjata untuk melindungi diri. Lalu mematikan lampu dapur, agar gelap seperti biasa.

Untuk antisipasi, Sasuke menuangkan cairan pencuci lantai -cairan pencuci piring habis- di beberapa anak tangga. Tak lupa juga ditaburi sisa kelereng dan paku payung.

Lalu berlari ke kamar Itachi, meminjam camera pocket milik Itachi untuk mongambil foto sang pencuri sebagai barang bukti. Tak lupa, menyembunyikan Tobi di dalam lemari pakaian.

Trik menangkap pencurinya hanya sederhana karena kekurangan dana dan tidak ingin menghancurkan rumah. Sasuke juga tahu bahwa adegan di film itu tidak sama dengan kenyataan.

* * *

"Aduh, Sasu pusing~", lirih Sasuke sedang bersembunyi di balik sofa ruang tamu yang remang-remang. Sasuke sudah 3 jam lebih menunggu.

Sasuke merasa tidak enak badan, dia ingin menangis karena tidak ada yang peduli padanya. Merebahkan tubuh di lantai, mungkin tidur sebentar bisa membuatnya baikan.

 _BRuuuuK_

"AKH! AKH!", terdengar lolongan memilukan seseorang dari dapur, membuat Sasuke langsung berlari ke sana.

Menyalakan saklar lampu. Tampak sesosok berpakaian serba hitam, sosok itu tidak mengenakan penutup wajah. Sehingga terlihat wajah seorang pria berumur 20 tahun, berambut kuning jabrik. Sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit, membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa pria ini adalah sosok pencuri yang sama.

"I got you!", Sasuke langsung memotret pria yang sedang duduk tersungkur, merintih kesakitan karena terpleset dan jatuh menimpa taburan paku payung dan kelereng.

Setelah mengambil banyak gambar, Sasuke langsung mematikan lampu dapur dan berlari.

"Tu, tunggu bocah!", panggil pria itu mencabut paku payung di telapak tangan dan pantatnya. Walaupun sakit, pria itu harus secepatnya mengejar Sasuke sebelum Sasuke meminta bantuan.

Sasuke hendak berlari keluar rumah, tapi dia teringat dengan Tobi yang bersembunyi di kamar Itachi. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus ke atas. Dengan cahaya remang-remang, melangkahi anak tangga dengan hati-hati agar tidak terkena jebakan.

Sampai di ujung tangga, pria itu berteriak menyuruhnya berhenti. Sasuke bersembunyi di balik dinding dekat tangga. Memanjati bangku agar lebih tinggi, tangannya menggenggam erat gagang penggorengan.

Pria itu dapat melihat jebakan di anak tangga. Dia tersenyum melihat ulah usil Sasuke. Dengan melangkah menapaki perdua anak tangga, pria itu berhasil melewati rintangan.

Tapi, saat tiba di ujung tangga. Penggorengan melayang di wajahnya, membuat tubuhnya oleng, nyaris terguling di anak tangga jika tidak berpegangan pada pinggiran tangga. Pukulan Sasuke memang kuat, tapi tidak bisa merobohkan pria itu. Pria itu hanya meringis kesakitan dengan hidung dan mulut berdarah.

Sasuke langsung berlari ke kamar Itachi, mengunci kamar.

"Guk!", Tobi memanggil dari dalam lemari.

Sasuke mengeluarkan Tobi dari lemari. Memeluk erat Tobi. Sasuke sudah kehabisan tenaga. Kepalanya pusing, tubuhnya gatal dan nyeri.

"Bocah, keluarlah! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu!", teriak pria itu membuat Sasuke ketakutan.

 _Toktoktok_

Pintu kamar Itachi diketuk.

 _"Jangan takut, bocah! Aku bukan penjahat. Aku ingin berteman denganmu",_

Sambil memeluk Tobi, Sasuke merangkak mendekati belakang pintu. Sebuah penyemprot serangga sudah siaga di tangannya.

 _"Namamu Sasuke kan_ _?",_

Sasuke terkejut karena pria itu mengetahui namanya.

 _"Aku Naruto, seorang gelandangan. Aku bukan kriminal, bukan pembunuh ataupun orang mesum",_

"Tapi om mencuri makanan di dapur!",

 _"Iya, itu karena aku tidak punya uang",_ pria yang bernama Naruto itu tersenyum getir mendengar panggilan 'om'.

 _"Sekarang aku ingin membayar makanan yang telah kumakan. Dan aku juga ada hadiah kecil untukmu",_ Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih berisi uang dan sebuah gelang tali berwarna-warni. Hadiah itu sebagai permintaan maafnya karena telah mengkambing-hitamkan Sasuke.

Amplop itu sisipkannya di bawah celah-celah pintu. Sasuke mengambil dan membuka amplop itu. Sasuke menggenggam gelang itu, merasa senang mendapat hadiah. Tersenyum kecil menerima hadiah itu.

 _"Maukah kau menghapus foto_ _-foto yang telah kau ambil tadi?",_ pinta Naruto, _"Setelah kau hapus, aku janji akan pergi",_

Sasuke tidak sanggup berteriak 'Tidak'. Kepalanya sakit. Saking sakitnya, Sasuke menangis sambil memanggil-manggil sang ibu.

 _"Kau menangis?",_ tanya Naruto mendengar suara isakan dari balik pintu, _"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku janji!",_

"Mama... Sasu sakit...", kedua mata Sasuke mulai memberat. Jilatan Tobi di wajah Sasuke tidak bisa menghilangkan sakit di tubuh Sasuke.

 _BuK_

Kening Sasuke terhantuk ke dinding, kedua lengannya yang memeluk Tobi jatuh lemas.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!", Tobi menggonggongi Sasuke yang pingsan.

Tobi berlari menuju ke sebuah pintu pembatas antara kamar Itachi dengan kamar Sasuke. Didorongnya pintu tanpa gagang itu, lalu berlari keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Melihat Naruto yang sedang terduduk di depan pintu, Tobi langsung menggigit celana Naruto. Membimbingnya menuju kamar Sasuke dan ke pintu rahasia itu.

Naruto mendapati Sasuke terduduk di balik pintu. Suhu tubuh yang sangat panas, nafasnya memburu, serta ruam-ruam merah di wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Cacar air?", guman Naruto melihat gejala yang dialami Sasuke.

Naruto bermaksud mencari obat penurun demam, tapi dia tidak tahu dimana letaknya, ditambah lagi jebakan tak terduga yang telah disiapkan Sasuke. Sehingga Naruto memutuskan untuk membawa Sasuke ke klinik terdekat.

Seorang tetangga melihat Sasuke dibawa pergi oleh orang tidak dikenal, langsung menghubungi polisi.

* * *

Mikoto terkejut mendapat kabar bahwa Sasuke nyaris diculik dan sedang kini dirawat di klinik dekat rumahnya.

Mikoto dan Fugaku langsung bergegas ke klinik tersebut untuk melihat kondisi anak bungsu mereka.

* * *

Naruto mengakui kesalahannya karena telah menyusup ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Tapi Naruto membantah bahwa dia telah menculik Sasuke. Naruto hanya menolong Sasuke yang sedang sekarat. Tapi polisi tidak percaya dengan keterangan yang diberikan.

* * *

Tertahan selama 2 hari di sel, akhirnya Naruto dibebaskan setelah Sasuke memberikan keterangan. Keluarga Uchiha sangat berterimakasih karena Naruto telah menyelamatkan Sasuke.

Naruto merasa lega mengetahui Sasuke baik-baik saja. Dia juga meminta maaf telah menyusup dan mencuri makanan.

* * *

Naruto datang menjenguk Sasuke yang masih dirawat di klinik.

"Hai, Sasuke!",

"Hai, om!",

Di luar dugaan Naruto, ternyata Sasuke sangat welcome.

"Terima kasih hadiahnya, Sasu suka!", Sasuke menunjukkan gelang tali yang melingkar di lengan kanannya.

"Kalau kau suka, aku akan membuatnya lagi",

"Om buat sendiri?",

"Hn",

"Ajari Sasu donk!",

"Nanti, setelah jerawatmu sembuh",

"Ini cacar air tahu!", ketus Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum geli melihat mulut mungil Sasuke mengkerucut sebal.

Sasuke mendapat ide usil. Dia meminta Naruto untuk membungkuk mendekat ke wajahnya dengan alasan ingin membisikkan sesuatu. Tanpa curiga Naruto menurutinya.

Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto, lalu menggesek-gesekkan pipinya yang korengan ke pipi Naruto.

"Ketepak! Ahahaha...", tawa Sasuke melihat Naruto mengusap-usap pipinya yang ditepaki. Naruto berharap tidak tertular cacar air.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian.

"Sasuke, ambilkan minum!", perintah Itachi yang sedang duduk santai menonton berita. Leher dan tangan kirinya masih terpasang gips penyangga.

"Siap, kak!", Sasuke yang sedang mengerjakan PRnya di sebelah Itachi, segera berlari mengambilkan segelas air untuk Itachi.

"Silakan!", Sasuke tersenyum bak pelayan yang menawarkan minuman.

"Ambilkan novel 'Ninja Konoha' di kamarku!",

"Oke!", Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar Itachi.

Begitulah keseharian Sasuke untuk menebus kesalahannya yang telah membahayakan nyawa sang kakak.

* * *

The End

* * *

 **Omake** :

Seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik yang bernama Naruto, tersenyum melihat Sasuke, laki-laki berambut hitam model pantat ayam yang sedang tertidur di meja. Layar laptop yang masih menyala, menandakan bahwa Sasuke ketiduran saat sedang bekerja.

Perlahan Naruto menggendong Sasuke ala bridal, membawa Sasuke ke ranjang. Menyelimutinya dan mengecup singkat bibirnya.

Beralih ke laptop Sasuke. Naruto duduk membaca naskah yang diketik Sasuke. Senyam-senyum membacanya.

Tangan Naruto bergerak lincah mengetik tambahan di halaman terakhir naskah yang diketik Sasuke.

15 tahun kemudian.

Sasuke kecil telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tinggi, tampan dan mempesona. Sementara itu Naruto si gelandangan, telah sukses mengejar impiannya menjadi koki handal. Singkat cerita mereka kini telah menikah dan hidup bahagia.

Setelah mengetik itu, Naruto menyimpan naskah itu sebelum pergi tidur menyusul Sasuke.

Keesokan pagi harinya, Sasuke tersenyum membaca naskah yang diketik Naruto.

"Dasar om pedo!",

* * *

Benar-benar tamat

* * *

Momen NaruSasunya dikit ya?

Sorry kalo Narusasunya kurang greget. Sasukenya juga gak sepintar Alex. Trik-triknya juga low budget.

Review please (ʃƪ˘˘ﻬ)◦° Chuu~


End file.
